dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Great Escape!
！！ |romaji=Dai-Dasshutsu!! |translated title=The Great Escape!! |release=June 10, 1986 (Weekly Shōnen Jump, 1986 #28) |engrelease=March 2003 |saga=General Blue Saga |episode=53 |previous=Bright Blue Eyes |next=Run, Run, Run!!! }} ！！|''Dai-Dasshutsu!!|lit. "The Great Escape!!"}} is the seventy-eighth chapter of the [[Dragon Ball (manga)|''Dragon Ball manga]]. Cover The cover of this chapter shows several duplicates of Goku taking up the whole page. Summary Bulma and Krillin are worried, and Blue asks Goku how he likes his Chōnōryoku (psychic ability). Blue kicks him, and Goku bounces off the ceiling and hits the ground. Then the cave starts caving in some more, and Blue thinks he will have to hurry and get the treasure and Dragon Balls. Blue pulls a capsule from his pocket, and out pops a shotgun. He points the gun at Goku, and threatens to shoot the kid if the girl does not tell him where the Dragon Ball is. Bulma tells him it is probably in the bottom of the pool over there. Blue thanks her, and says he still has to kill anyone who messes with the Red Ribbon Army. Bulma starts crying about her being next after Goku dies, and Krillin thinks she talks too much. The shotgun is in Goku’s face, and just after Blue yells “Farewell!!!”, a mouse runs along. Blue shrieks about the filthy mouse, and drops the gun and loses his concentration. Goku can move again, and Krillin and Bulma cheer him on. Blue is displeased at Goku’s escape, and Goku says he will be punished with his Janken Gū. Goku rushes at him, pokes him in the eyes with a Choki, and quickly uses his Janken Gū. Goku sends Blue flying into the wall, and he’s knocked out. There is no time for celebration, though, since the cave is crumbling apart even more. Goku asks Bulma about the Dragon Ball, and she points to the pool. Goku tells them to run away while he searches for the Dragon Ball, and they run off as he dives down. Goku swims his way to the bottom of the pool, while Bulma and Krillin are on the way back towards the harbor. Goku moves a rock aside, and he finds the Three-Star Ball. He puts it in his shirt and heads back towards the surface, and Bulma and Krillin are running like hell through the harbor as the ceiling continues to crumble. Goku makes it to the surface, and then he looks for the mouse before he escapes. He finds him, and wants to return the favor, so he puts the mouse in his mouth and runs away. Bulma and Krillin come to the exit of the harbor, but it’s blocked off by fallen rocks, and so they decide to try the little submarine in the water there. Elsewhere, Blue wakes up, and tries to take the treasure chest with him, but the ceiling in the treasure room falls in on him. Bulma and Krillin have gotten the engine started, but they can’t leave without Goku, who’s still running back towards the harbor with the Three-Star Ball in his shirt and the mouse in his mouth. Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Krillin *General Blue Locations *Earth **Pirate Cave Techniques *Psychic Eyes *Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters